


IwaSuga For The Soul

by ThatOneGaySimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Getting peoples together because Suga can't stand the tension anymore, IWAIZUMI IS A CUDDLE BUG STFU, Iwa is soft for Suga, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Suga has best cuddles, Suga is husband material fight me, a bit of homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGaySimp/pseuds/ThatOneGaySimp
Summary: Different scenarios that have Iwaizumi and Sugawara doing something mischievous (like setting people up because Suga can't stand the tension), cute, or sinful ;)Also, there isn't enough of this rarepair unless on Wattpad (the stories on there aren't the best, but some are exceptional).I will be doing a confession story that connects through my random drabbles of TsukiHina and IwaSuga
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	IwaSuga For The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Applebee's, kids under 12 are eating free!

**1 - Iwaizumi Loves Sugawara's Cuddles**

In this scenario, Iwaizumi Hajime and Sugawara Koshi are cuddling on the couch at Sugawara's house, watching Christmas movies. When Sugawara just wants to make simple hot chocolate, Iwaizumi keeps him in his grasp. 

Sugawara and Iwaizumi were cuddling on the couch of Sugawara's house, watching The Nightmare Before Christmas _(I love Tim Burton movies)_. 

The two are in a position where Suga is laying on top of Iwa and a blanket is on top of him. Whereas Iwa is laying on the couch, arms wrapped around Suga's waist, and a pillow is propped up to support his back. Out of the blue Iwa said, "Hey, Koshi?" Suga responding with a, 'Hm?'. He then said, "I love you." The man who was laying on top of Iwa, flushed and smiled, replying with, "I love you more, Hajime." 

Once the movie ended, they decided to watch another. A horror movie called, Red Christmas. Suga then decided that they should have some hot chocolate, just to warm themselves up more. "Iwa, I'm gonna go make some hot chocolate, alright?" He then tried to get up but then Iwa pulled him back down, his nose nuzzling into Suga's nape. "No, stay.." he kind of whined, holding Suga in his embrace.

"H-Hajime.." Suga had stammered, looking at Iwaizumi with a flushed face. Iwa had hugged him a bit tighter and continued to nuzzle his nape. "Just stay.. please, Koshi?" He begged, looking at his lover. 

Sugawara just sighed and smiled, agreeing to his offer. "Alright." He then cuddled Iwaizumi to his hearts content. "Is there a reason you wanted me to stay and not make hot chocolate?" Iwa had blushed a bit, not wanting to say why and replied with a 'Hmph.' "Oh come on, really?" Suga huffed, wanting to know why he couldn't go make hot cocoa _(poor Suga ;-;)_. 

"Just.. you have amazing cuddles..." Iwa had to gather the courage to say that. Hajime wasn't one to be all soft. But for Koshi, it was a different story. Kinda expected to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi to be in a relationship right? Well here, that's not the case. Though Oikawa is his childhood friend, this isn't some stereotypical romance story _(also I hate writing out confessions. But I'll do that sometime soon)_. "My cuddles are amazing?" Suga questioned, thinking it was odd. "Mhm. They're so warm.. and full of love."

Suga had smiled at his adorable boyfriend and kissed his head. "Awe, that's so sweet, Hajime." Iwa just huffed and continued to cuddle Suga. 

They missed about a quarter of the movie but that's okay. They'd continue watching the rest, Suga flinching every once in a while at a few jump scares.

_ **When the movie was over** _

Suga had a few shivers run down his spine after the movie, Iwa had noticed this and chuckled. "What? Gonna have nightmares now?" the sorta scared teenager glared at his lover and hit him with a pillow. "Baka, baka, baka!" Suga had sorta yelled and gently pushed his lover off of him, got up, and went to the kitchen to make the longed for hot chocolate.

Iwa looked towards where Suga was heading and chuckled again, following him and wrapped his arms around Suga's waist once he'd reached the silver headed man. "C'mon sugar, I'm sorry." he said, kissing the back of Suga's neck. Whereas the 'momma' crow just huffed and ignore him. _(Iwa might be a little ooc in these)_ "Sugaaaaa.." Iwa whined, hugging the silverette tighter, inhaling his vanilla scent.

"Hmph.. you should've never laughed..." Suga had mumbled, slightly leaning into the spiked haired man's touch.

Iwa had heard what he said and kissed his head, "I'm sorry babe, how about you finish that hot chocolate and we can watch The Christmas Chronicles, yeah?" Suga had liked the idea and agreed to it. "Fine, but you have to wash the dishes afterwards." He said, turning around and kissing the tip of Iwa's nose.

Iwa had huffed because he was somewhat lazy. Not all the time but somewhat. "Alright, alright." He then grabbed his hot cocoa and went to sit down on the couch, Suga followed him and sat down, cuddling him.

_**Time Skip: The Movie Ends** _

The two had finished their cups of hot chocolate and Sugawara had fallen asleep on Iwaizumi. The taller male had noticed this, turned off the TV, picked up Suga in bridal style, and carried him to his bedroom upstairs. Iwa felt so lucky to have this angel by his side. Cheesy right? Well that didn't matter in this scenario. 

Iwaizumi laid Sugawara in his bed and kissed his forehead. When he was about to leave, something or rather someone, grabbed his wrist. He looked towards the bed and saw his silver head lover looking at him with sleepy eyes and he kind of mumbled, "Please, stay Hajime..." Iwaizumi wanted to protest but the way he asked, he couldn't refuse. Smiling, Iwaizumi got into bed with Sugawara, and cuddled the man to his hearts content.

"I love you, Sugawara." And with that, Iwaizumi fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Great 'cause he's 11!


End file.
